


Sickening(ly Cute)

by jywings



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jywings/pseuds/jywings
Summary: Chanhee wasn't feeling well and Juyeon just had to do something to make the stubborn Chanhee to rest. They fought a little, but a cudding session can make it up.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Sickening(ly Cute)

Chanhee was a lot quiet than usual and everyone noticed it, but of course, Juyeon worried about it the most.

"Are you okay?" Juyeon tugged Chanhee's shirt, making Chanhee who was lying down on the their dance practice room floor to open his eyes and look at him. Chanhee nodded.

"Just my head hurts a bit," Chanhee replied. Juyeon's brows creased in worry. The intense dance moves might make it worse for Chanhee then.

After a few minutes of resting, all members gathered for the next dance routine and this time it's lead by Juyeon instead of Changmin. Juyeon sent a look of confirmation to Chanhee, and Chanhee just nodded, signalling that he's okay to continue. Although feeling uneasy, Juyeon proceeded, to make sure that the group's practice flow wasn't affected. 

Juyeon taught the steps to the members and soon they're doing it as a whole. Juyeon sat at the front, observing the members instead of joining them.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Juyeon counted and the members started to repeat all the steps he taught earlier. Juyeon noticed that Chanhee is a beat behind everyone.

"Chanhee," Juyeon called out. Chanhee looked at him apologetically, seems like he knew his mistake. But Juyeon wasn't calling him out because of his mistake, he was hoping for Chanhee to volunteerily sit out if he's not okay. 

"One more time," Chanhee said. Juyeon let out a low sigh before he nodded. The rest of the members exchanged glances with each other, noticing the tense between the two.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Juyeon counted after the members are ready. This time Chanhee was on beat, but unfortunately he couldn't remember the last move and he grunted when his eyes met with Juyeon's.

"Chanㅡ"

"One more time, please," Chanhee pleaded, although rather weakly, and Juyeon could tell that he actually couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you to sit out," Juyeon said sternly. The members looked at the two, watching the annoyed Chanhee and the deadly serious Juyeon back to back.

"It's okay, I canㅡ"

"No, I want you to sit out. You can observe the others' beat and moves," 

"I said I can do it, Juyeon," Chanhee's tone started to sound angry, but Juyeon wasn't flattered.

"You're not in your best condition and if you keep being like this, you're burdening the members by having to repeat what they have already done well. Sit out and observe first," Juyeon tried to say it as calm as possible but the already pissed-off Chanhee was even more annoyed. He took off the cap he was wearing and threw it down to the floor. Some of the members gasped and Juyeon could only sigh when Chanhee stomped out his way from the room. Sangyeon looked at Juyeon.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Sangyeon asked. Juyeon gave the older a reassuring smile.

"It's okay hyung, don't worry. He'll be okay once he gets some rest," 

  
A few hours later, their practice ended and Juyeon was the first person who basically ran out of the room. The remaining members just smiled, they knew Juyeon and Chanhee would be okay. They made plans to order food instead, hoping the two would feel even better when they see some good food later.

Juyeon looked for Chanhee everywhere but he couldn't be found. Did he perhaps went back to the dorm? If he did, he better went back with the manager. Not walking alone. Juyeon's heart started to pound faster as he called his manager.

"Hyung, do you perhaps know where is Chanhee?" Juyeon asked as soon as the call was accepted.

"Oh, yes. He came to me and said he need rest so I sent him back to the dorm," Juyeon sighed in relieve as he heard that. 

"Thank God. Thank you, hyung. Oh, later if the members ask, tell them I'm going back to the dorm first," 

Juyeon carefully pushed the door of Chanhee's room, the room was dark but the light from the living room helped him to see things better.

But the thing is, he couldn't see Chanhee. 

There's no Chanhee on his bed. 

Juyeon was starting to panic. He looked around for the last time but there was really, no Choi Chanhee in the room.

"Chanhee??" Juyeon called. His brows started to met in worry, he gulped hard as his brain was trying to think where else could Chanhee be.

Juyeon opened the door of his room, not expecting anything, but then he froze when he saw Chanhee.

Chanhee, laying on his bed, covered in his blanket. 

Juyeon sighed in relieve. Thank God. Thank God he's safe.

Juyeon climbed up on his bed carefully, hoping it wouldn't disturb's Chanhee's sleep. He slipped himself under the blanket, scooting closer so both him and Chanhee could fit. He just stared at the peacefully-sleeping Chanhee, before he carefully placed his palm on Chanhee's forehead, checking if his temperature rose. He did feel warmer than usual but it's not that bad. Juyeon couldn't help but to carress Chanhee's soft cheek lightly, but Chanhee then stirred a bit from his sleep, making Juyeon taken aback.

Chanhee opened his eyes slowly, and it didn't take him long to recognize Juyeon.

"S-sorry I wake you up," Juyeon said, almost whispering. Chanhee didn't say anything. Instead, he snuggled closer to Juyeon's chest and wrapped his arm around Juyeon's waist. Juyeon smiled as he carressed Chanhee's hair softly.

"Sorry for earlier," Chanhee said, though his words were mumbled into Juyeon's clothes, Juyeon could still understand him.

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. You're not burdening any of the members. I only said that because I want to make you rest," 

"I know... At least after some thinking, I figured it out. That's why I went back home instead," Chanhee said. Juyeon was smiling as he heard that. Unable to stop himself, he pulled away slightly and left a kiss on the side of Chanhee's head.

"Are you feeling better?" Juyeon asked.

"Not yet. Maybe after a few hours of cuddling, I will," said Chanhee, and Juyeon pulled him closer into his arms.

The members came back home a few hours later, they had dinner at the company instead of the dorm and brought back some food for Juyeon and Chanhee. Younghoon being the introvert he is went straight to the room, only to stop as soon as he opened the door.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw Juyeon and Chanhee were sleeping soundly on the bed, Chanhee looking so small inside Juyeon's arm. Younghoon went inside as quietly as possible and took a few stuffs that he need, before he went to Chanhee and Eric's room, deciding that Chanhee wouldn't mind if he use his bed for tonight.


End file.
